


And in the Darkness

by Borsari



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: После того, как его подстрелили, Джон вспоминает другую жизнь — жизнь Бильбо Бэггинса из Шира. И, конечно же, ему просто повезло, что в конечном итоге он становится сожителем бывшего Темного Властелина.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Sauron | Mairon, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	And in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [And in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633038) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



С того момента, как он видит Шерлока, он знает, что это тот, кого он встречал раньше. Может быть. Бледная кожа, длинные пальцы и высокие скулы заставляют задуматься, был ли Шерлок когда-то эльфом. Но подозрение рассеивается быстро. Ни один эльф никогда не склонился бы над трупом так радостно, ни в каком воплощении.  
Он видит его только тогда, когда они устраиваются за столиком в ресторане Анджело. Полоска золота вокруг среднего пальца левой руки Шерлока. Свет их «романтической» свечи отражается в крошечных отметинах, которые могут быть либо обычными царапинами, либо формой — эльфийской? — письменности. В любом случае, Шерлок явно почти не снимает его и очень любит, если судить по тому, как он рассеянно трет его большим пальцем, глядя в окно. Какой же знакомый жест.  
Джон со вздохом опускает вилку в тарелку пасты и озабоченно смотрит на своего нового соседа по квартире. Естественно, он опять застрял с Темным Властелином. В любом случае это прекрасно объясняет череп на каминной полке и части тела в холодильнике.

  
* * *

  
Если Майкрофт Холмс и является кем-то из своей первой жизни, Джон невероятно рад, что не узнает его. Лестрейда он тоже не узнает, но теперь он хотя бы имеет представление о том, о чем вообще думали Валар, давая Шерлоку — Саурону! — еще один шанс.  
— Шерлок Холмс — великий человек. И если нам повезет, однажды он даже может стать хорошим.

* * *

Джон впервые вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь, когда истекал кровью в пустыне, а жизнь, которая промелькнула перед его глазами, была неправильной. Он вспомнил ощущение травы под пальцами ног, вспомнил, как отзывался на другое имя — «Бильбо Бэггинс к вашим услугам», — и как пускал кольцами дым в летнее небо. А ведь за всю жизнь он даже сигарету никогда в руках не держал, что уж говорить о трубке. Он вспомнил языки, которые больше не существуют на земле, кольцо, которое могло сделать его невидимым — оно было для него так дорого, даже когда затягивалось вокруг его души, — и поход через горы и темные леса, чтобы победить дракона.  
Он вспомнил хоббитов, эльфов и гномов, и каково было держать короля за руку, когда тот умирал.  
Когда он просыпается от морфийных снов, он больше Бильбо, чем Джон.

  
* * *

  
Описывать все приключения для него так же естественно, как дышать. Шерлок не одобряет, но ничего не делает, кроме как дуется, портит свидание — «Сара милая, конечно, но довольно посредственная» — и начинает эксперимент, связанный с отрезанными пальцами ног и уксусом. А Джон думает, что счастлив хоть раз получить благодарную аудиторию.  
Он немного удивлен, как много людей начинают следить за его блогом и читают то, что он хочет сказать. И это побуждает его продолжать даже в самые отвратительные дни.

  
* * *

  
Он смотрит на утес, но видит не собаку, а варга. Его уши наполняются злобным рычанием, и он автоматически тянется к Шершню. Его пальцы касаются приклада пистолета, и он вздрагивает, вспоминая, что у него больше нет меча. Он все понимает. Сейчас он почти смирился с этими скачками восприятия, хотя раньше думал, что никогда к ним не привыкнет. Попытки осознать, что он два существа одновременно и при этом больше не хоббит, сбивает с толку и путает, и удивительно, что он до сих пор не сошел с ума.  
Не то чтобы сейчас он чувствует себя полностью нормальным — ведь варгов в этом мире не существует, — вовсе нет. И все же один из них спускается к нему по склону.  
Он поднимает пистолет и стреляет.

  
* * *

  
Он смотрит на крышу, на темную фигуру на выступе и прижимает телефон к уху. Он слышит, как Шерлок, захлебываясь вздохами, отчаянно шепчет на другом конце:  
— Не отворачивайся, Джон. Ты должен смотреть.  
Джон хочет вырезать свое сердце, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль.  
Темный Властелин Саурон почти плачет, умоляет его, и он не может отвести взгляд. Ни за что. Потому что Саурон теперь Шерлок, и вопреки всему — любым причинам — Джон любит его. И ему кажется, что идиот Шерлок зовет его только потому, что наконец-то это заметил.  
— Нет, — шепчет Джон. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Но уже слишком поздно.  
— Прощай, Джон.  
А Шерлок падает, падает, падает. Джон стоит и смотрит еще долю секунды, не веря тому, что видит, пока его телефон не вываливается из онемевших пальцев, и он бежит.  
Слишком поздно. Вокруг кровь и сломанное тело Шерлока на бетоне. Джон опускается с ним рядом на колени, оплакивая.

  
* * *

  
Лестрейд передает ему сумку на молнии с вещами Шерлока. Там его бумажник, ключи, пуговица от одного из кардиганов Джона. При виде пуговицы у него в горле появляется ком. Он давит в себе печальный вздох и сдерживает всхлип.  
А потом он замечает. Кольцо исчезло.  
В нем зарождается смесь страха и надежды. Он совершенно точно знает, что кольцо Шерлока не обладает ни одной из способностей Единого, и что сам Шерлок не помнит, что был кем-то, кроме Шерлока. Даже если он иногда и разговаривает с черепом, Джон уверен, что тот ему не отвечает. Ну, почти. Он не может забыть Кольцо Всевластия, и каким невинным оно казалось, даже когда тянуло его душу и поддерживало в нем жизнь все те годы в Шире. И как он жаждал его даже спустя много лет. Мысль, что оно могло потеряться где-то в этом мире, вызывает в нем настоящий ужас.  
Но если кольца нет, значит, есть шанс, так ведь? Шанс, что Шерлок жив и сейчас где-то там что-то делает — восстанавливает свои силы, как в прошлый раз, — и что он скоро вернется.  
Это слабая, глупая надежда, но Джон цепляется за нее изо всех сил.

  
* * *

  
Он словно в тумане бродит по их квартире, лечит пациентов почти на автопилоте и посещает могилу, в которой, как ему кажется, лежит совсем не то тело. Шерлок не вернулся, а время все тянется. И Джон уже не уверен, что Шерлок вообще когда-нибудь вернется. Он подумывает о том, чтобы сорваться за ним на случай, если окажется прав.  
От этого шага его каждый раз удерживает черная мраморная плита.

  
* * *

  
Он открывает дверь на Бейкер-стрит 221б через два года после того, как Шерлок разбился насмерть — не насмерть, нет, он не может быть мертв, — и видит высокую худую фигуру, прислонившуюся к каминной полке. Его глаза немного темнее, а кожа бледнее, но это точно Шерлок, а на его среднем пальце левой руки в свете камина блестит кольцо. Огонь искусственный, но он все равно заставляет слабые царапины гореть, как настоящие руны.  
Джон роняет коробки с китайской едой и в два шага подходит к Шерлоку, сжимая в кулаках его пиджак и утыкаясь носом в его худую грудь. Он словно издалека слышит собственный голос, бесконечно повторяющий: «Ты не мертв, я знал, что ты не мертв, ты просто не мог быть мертв, о боже, Шерлок». Успокаивается он только тогда, когда длинные руки обнимают его за плечи.  
— Ты знал? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок.  
Джон запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. В этом теле он уже не низкорослый, но Шерлок настолько смехотворно высок, что Джону кажется, что он снова может стать хоббитом.  
— Твое кольцо, — отвечает он. — Ты забрал его с собой.  
И на мгновение он думает, что глаза Шерлока светятся красным в свете огня, и его сердце бьется в груди, но момент проходит, и твердое тепло тела Шерлока вновь приводит его в чувства.  
— Оно мне дорого, — отвечает Шерлок. И когда Джон уже думает, что его сердце перестанет биться навсегда, Шерлок улыбается. Он касается его губ легким поцелуем и проходит пару шагов вперед. — Было бы очень жаль выбросить эту китайскую... — он заглянул внутрь коробки, — эти брокколи с чесноком?  
— Да, — выдыхает Джон и следует за ним на кухню.  
Смешно подумать, что Шерлок, возможно, вспомнит не все из своей жизни Темного Властелина, но Джон наконец-то может дышать, когда он здесь.  
Он… дорог ему.


End file.
